Monster Hits Video Collection
Monster Hits Video Collection is a home video release. Monster Hits Video Collection first appears in some various volumes. Volume 1: A Vampire Story (October 5, 2003) Characters *Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Count Dracula (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Miss Grimwood (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Matches (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Misty (Pokémon) *Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Spider Bat (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Colonel Calloway (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Revolta (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Episodes #"Count Koopula" (from Super Mario Bros. Super Show) #"Pacula" (from Pac-Man TV series) #"Hassle in the Castle" (from Pokémon) Gallery Sibella sdatgs.png|Susan Blu as Sibella Count Dracula (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School).jpg|Corey Burton as Count Dracula Ms grimwood sdatgs.png|Grey DeLisle as Miss Grimwood Matches sdatgs.png|Frank Welker as Matches Misty red dress.png|Rachael Lillis as Misty Grim creeper sdatgs.png|Jess Harnell as Grim Creeper Spider bat sdatgs.png|Unknown Voice Actor as Spider Bat Colonel Calloway.jpg|R. Lee Ermey as Colonel Calloway Revolta sdatgs.png|Tabitha St. Germain as Revolta Volume 2: The Howl of the Werewolf (October 12, 2003) Characters *Winnie Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Matches (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Miss Grimwood (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Papa Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Episodes #"Full Moon Fever" (from CatDog) #""I Was A Brainy Werewolf" (from The Smurfs) #"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Pac-Man" (from Pac-Man TV Series) Gallery Winnie werewolf sdatgs.png|Elizabeth Daily as Winnie Werewolf Papa Werewolf.jpg|Frank Welker as Papa Werewolf Ms grimwood sdatgs.png|Grey DeLisle as Miss Grimwood Matches sdatgs.png|Frank Welker as Matches Sibella sdatgs.png|Susan Blu as Sibella Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Elle Fanning as Eilonwy Volume 3: A Tall Monster Tale (October 18, 2003) Characters *Elsa Frankenteen (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Winnie Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Matches (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Miss Grimwood (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Frankenstein Senior (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Episodes #"Frankenbravo" (from Johnny Bravo) #"Phranken-Runt" (from Animaniacs) #"Frankengoof" (from Goof Troop) Gallery Elsa frankenteen sdatgs.png|Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen Frankenstein-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-5.27.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson as Frankenstein Senior Ms grimwood sdatgs.png|Grey DeLisle as Miss Grimwood Matches sdatgs.png|Frank Welker as Matches Sibella sdatgs.png|Susan Blu as Sibella Winnie werewolf sdatgs.png|Elizabeth Daily as Winnie Werewolf Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|Linda Larkin as Jasmine Volume 4: An Egypt Tale of a Mummy (October 23, 2003) Characters *Tanis (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Mummy Daddy (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Miss Grimwood (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Matches (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Winnie Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Elsa Frankenteen (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Episodes #"Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme" (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) #"Home on De-Nile" (from Animaniacs) #"The Pac-Mummy" (from Pac-Man TV Series) Gallery Tanis mummy sdatgs.png|Tara Strong as Tanis Mummy-daddy-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-0.15.jpg|Jonathan Freeman as Mummy Daddy Ms grimwood sdatgs.png|Grey DeLisle as Miss Grimwood Matches sdatgs.png|Frank Welker as Matches Sibella sdatgs.png|Susan Blu as Sibella Winnie werewolf sdatgs.png|Elizabeth Daily as Winnie Werewolf Elsa frankenteen sdatgs.png|Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen PRINCESS MELODY.png|Tara Strong as Melody Volume 5: Phantom Business (October 29, 2003) Characters *Phantasma (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Phantom Father (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Miss Grimwood (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Matches (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Winnie Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Elsa Frankenteen (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Tanis (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Well-Dweller (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Spider Bat (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Gator Ghoul (Scooby Doo) Episodes #"Trick or Chomp" (from Pac-Man TV Series) #"Escargoon Squad" (from Kirby Right Back at Ya) #"Ghosts R Us" (from Super Mario World TV Series) Gallery Phantasma sdatgs.png|Russi Taylor as Phantasma Phantom Father.jpg|Keegan Michael Key as Phantom Father Ms grimwood sdatgs.png|Grey DeLisle as Miss Grimwood Matches sdatgs.png|Frank Welker as Matches Sibella sdatgs.png|Susan Blu as Sibella Winnie werewolf sdatgs.png|Elizabeth Daily as Winnie Werewolf Elsa frankenteen sdatgs.png|Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen Tanis mummy sdatgs.png|Tara Strong as Tanis Alice.jpg|Kathryn Beaumont as Alice Well dweller sdatgs.png|Frank Welker as Well Dweller Grim creeper sdatgs.png|Jess Harnell as Grim Creeper Spider bat sdatgs.png|Unknown Voice Actor as Spider Bat Gator_Ghoul_(Cyber_Chase).png|Frank Welker as Gator Ghoul Category:Home Videos